Just Ice Cream
by ayatori
Summary: [AxelRoxas] In which Roxas discovers that Xemnas is not a fan of Sea Salt Ice Cream... but Axel is. Short one shot. Mild KH2 spoilers, for characters mostly.


_Just Ice Cream_  
by ayatori

AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas) Fanfic

* * *

**Rating:** T (for boy/boy kissing), Yaoi/Shounen-Ai  
**Notes: **Takes place sometime after KH1 and KH:CoM but before KH2.  
**Warnings:** Sorta!Crack And I can't write. Mild KH2 spoilers (characters mostly)  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own them, etc, etc. Characters belong to Disney and Square-Enix.

* * *

Axel strode down the silent hallway of Castle Oblivion towards their meeting hall. He heard the opening of a dark portal and moments later the quiet footfalls of Roxas fell in beside him. He turned his head to eye the shorter boy and noticed a blue ice cream stick held in his hand. The boy licked at it as they walked and Axel frowned. 

He was still frowning when Roxas turned his head to look at him. He'd been caught staring.

"What?" Roxas asked, clearly annoyed.

"That's not a good idea," Axel said.

"Uh... what?" Roxas said, confused.

Axel gestured to the ice cream bar and sighed.

"_This_?" Roxas said, sounding indignant. "It's just ice cream."

Axel shrugged and turned away, continuing to walk, "Your choice."

There was silence for a minute and Axel could almost _hear_ Roxas thinking.

"Wait... You-- Do you have a _popsicle_ fetish or something?" Roxas said, eyeing Axel suspiciously.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" Axel said with a smirk at the other boy, this time walking on ahead. However his stride halted suddenly, startling the blond boy behind him, causing Roxas to look up from his ice cream.

Xemnas was leaning against the wall outside the entrance to the meeting hall watching the other Organization members as they filed into the hall. Xemnas looked up at them both, his arms crossed. As he saw the pair his eyes narrowed. They froze to the spot.

"Um, Roxas..." Axel said nervously before taking a step back so that Roxas was in front.

'Gee, thanks,' he heard Roxas mutter under his breathe, but Roxas didn't budge as Xemnas made up the distance between them in a few graceful strides. Roxas looked up unflinching into the face of their leader, but Axel had to feel just a bit sorry for the kid.

"Roxas," Xemnas said, now standing next to the young boy, his voice cool.

"Y...Yes, sir?" Roxas said, his voice caught in his throat.

"What, may I ask, is _that_?" Xemnas said, eyeing the cold sugary treat that had begun to melt off it's stick. The emphasis was on 'that' and Xemnas' eyes had narrowed in what Axel could only suspect was cold rage. Roxas suddenly looked uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"A, um, popsicle?" Roxas ventured.

"What _kind_?" Xemnas asked, sounding irritated.

"Erm, I believe it's called, Sea Salt Ice Cream, sir," Roxas said, swallowing. He added as an afterthought, "Um... did you want some?"

Axel coughed nervously trying not to laugh and Roxas was given no time to react before the ice cream bar was suddenly snatched out of his grip by their leader.

"Uh, hey!" Roxas said, but his protests were cut off as Xemnas opened a dark portal, and with a flick of his wrist sent the bar flying into it, letting it dissipate.

"Ice cream is not allowed," Xemnas said coldly. He turned away swiftly and headed into the meeting room leaving Roxas to stand agape.

"Told you it was a bad idea," Axel said with a shrug.

"But... but it's just ice cream!" Roxas said.

Axel chuckled, then paused tilting his head thoughtfully, "So, was it good?"

"What was good?" Roxas said with irritation. His arms were crossed in annoyance, a frown on his face.

"The ice cream of course," Axel said.

Roxas turned and opened his mouth to answer and without any hesitation Axel pressed his lips hard against the other boys his tongue diving deep to explore every inch. It was a mixture of sweet and salty, cool and tangy, but Axel decided that it was very, very good.

"Mmmph!" the smaller boy protested, before managing to push Axel away, face flush.

"Hmm," Axel said, standing straight and licking his lips, "Yeah, I'd say that was good." He then walked away disappearing into the meeting hall, leaving the stunned and now red-faced boy behind.

* * *

**End notes**  
(and KH2 spoilers), since everyone's probably confused: 

I thought it'd be ironic if Xemnas/Xehanort hated Sea Salt Ice Cream, considering how much his mentor, Ansem the Wise, loves it. Perhaps Xehanort was fed one too many back in their days together? And, I'm assuming the entire Organization (except for Roxas) knows that Xemnas hates Sea Salt Ice Cream.


End file.
